(a) Field
The described technology generally relates to a haptic display device.
(b) Description of the Related Technology
There are several different types of display devices including liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma displays, and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays.
To improve user interfaces, displays have been combined with other types of feedback systems. These feedback systems may rely on audio and visual feedback. A popular trend is to provide feedback through the sense of touch; this method of feedback is called haptic or tactile feedback. Haptic feedback is felt when human fingertips touch an object; this includes tactile feedback that is felt when skin contacts a surface of an object. One type of haptic feedback is kinesthetic force feedback. Kinesthetic force feedback is felt when movement of joints and muscles are impeded. In order to provide the haptic effect, a haptic actuator such as a vibration component is used. The haptic actuator is generally embedded in a separate mounting space. Often in mobile devices, the amount of space available for a haptic actuator is limited due to miniaturization of all components in the device. When a haptic actuator is used with a flexible display, it can make the display difficult to bend.